Everything I Know Down the Drain
by AbsoluteFayFan
Summary: A new world, the first feather without much trouble, but are having a hard time finding the second one, also what is it about this girl there staying with, Fay/OC, and yes my summeries are totaly awsome! Rated T for some blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You stood there behind the big old oak tree, staring blankly at the two men. One a tall messy haired blond with crystal blue eyes, and the second man, apparently taller than the other, but not by much, had short, black, spiky hair and crimson red eyes. Their clothing was, very, unusual, so they must be travellers. Finally the taller dark man spoke, but it certainly wasn't english. His voice was rough and seems to match his appearance. 'I'm officially dubbing him Mr. Black', you thought to yourself. The blonde smiled shrugged his shoulders. He then turned his attention to your direction and simply waved. You looked behind you though no one was there and was forced out of your hiding spot. Mr. Black seemed to be glaring at you. "Bonjour, mon nom est Fay D. Flowright, vous est-il comprement-ils l'un ou l'autre de nous si ansi pourriez vous nous dire ou nous sommes?", the blond man had said to you. You knew very little french so you had to reply to what you understood with what you knew. "Je ne suis pas tres bon au francais mais mon proffessur est ansi si vous voudez a l'entrelien avec elle". The blond smiled and said, "oui", the one thing you understood perfectly. Along the way you noticed Mr. Black muttering some strange words to the blond, but as you continued they started to sound more like stupid wizard, and you just had to ask what he meant weather he could understand or not. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Black, what are you mumbling back there?" He twitched as the blond laughed. " It's not Mr. Black it's Kurogane." He said trying to hold in his anger with all his might. "Yes, that's kuro-tan and I'm Fay". the blond said. "It's Kurogane you idiot Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled. You lightly chuckled at Fay's nick name for Kurogane. : well since we're all understanding each other now, Mokona must not be too far off." Fay stated. "Mokona?" you ask. "He looks like a talking manju bun", Kurogane answered. "Well since we can understand each other I guess there's no need to find a translator" you said turning your attention back to the path in front of you going into the congested city. "Oh" you hear Fay say from behind, causing you to look back at him once again. "I almost forgot to ask your name, if I could" "It's Rika Amonei." "Well then Ri-ri, thank you for your assistance" Fay said bowing. 'What a strange man' you thought and then said "Do you have a place to stay, after you find the, um, manju bun?" "Well Mokona is with two others, but we can't be sure if they have found a place to stay or not" Fay said. "Then why don't you stay at my place, there's plenty of space and I could use some company other than my cat." You said hoping they would say they didn't mind. Fay, after looking like he was thinking hard for a change of expression, said, "Sure! Why not. How about you Kuro-puu". The words of, "you dame mage" is all that seemed to come out of Kuroganes mouth and Fay took it as a yes.

You, Fay, and Kurogane had spent a large portion of the day searching for an average size boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes accompanied by a girl roughly the same height with light brown hair and emerald green eyes and the white manju bun. "This is ridiculous", Kurogane said flopping down on your couch. "This city is huge compared to other places we've lost those three in." There was somewhat of a long silence in the room when you suddenly said, "Hey is anyone hungry? I can make dinner now if you want it." Kurogane grunted and Fay smiled and said, "Sure Ri-ri, what are you making, I can help if you want." "Well I don't know how to make very many foods" you said letting you voice trail off as you thought of things you could make. "Do you guys like sushi?" "If it's made well" Kurogane said while Fay started to tremble and say to himself" It smells rotten and sour, rotten and sour". "Well what do you like Fay?" you ask. "Anything but raw fish really" he said. "Then how about keish". Fay nodded. "Okay so that's sushi for Kurogane, keish for Fay, and for me...a mixture of both!" you said cheerfully.

After dinner you placed the dishes in the dish washer and showed Kurogane and Fay to their rooms. "If you need me I'll be in the living room" you say. "Why there?" Fay asked noticing the other available rooms. "It's just where I've always slept ever since I was little." you answer and head down to the pullout couch tired from you search. You fell on the couch/bed and quickly fell asleep.  
Dream start  
"mommy, look at all the flowers I picked!" A little girl with dark blue hair called out holding a large amount of flowers. "Oh, sweaty there beautiful." The mother replied. "Lets put them in a vase so they won't die ok?" The girl smiled and said "okay." "Your father, brothers and I are going out to visit some old friends and Ami 

isn't coming home tonight, do you want to come with us?" "Not really" The girl said, "your friends scare me". "Of course, we'll be back later okay, Rika?  
dream end  
"okay" you mutter under your breath and then opened your eyes to something that smelled like burning meat, causing you to jolt up and look around franticly. Stopping with your eyes on the kitchen where Fay was at the stove and Kurogane hovering over questioning if he was gonna burn down the house or not. You get up and go over to the kitchen. You join Kurogane in hovering over Fay to see if what he was making will catch fire. "Fay, what's that your making?" you ask him. "Bacon" he replied cheerfully. 'Must be a morning person' you thought and the said "It's not gonna burn the house down is it?" "Don't worry", he assured, "See? It's already done." You studied it carefully before actually taking a bite. "It's good", you say with a huge smile on your face. "That's good" Fay said, "This is the first time I've actually made it".

You Fay, and Kurogane had set out after breakfast once again in search of the other traveling companions. Covering sector 2 yesterday, you decided to check out sector 3 today. You look over to one of the shop windows and spot a beautiful bouquet of flowers. You suddenly feel someone come over and stand next to you a little smaller than you looking at the same bouquet of flowers. The out of nowhere you hear "Boo!" causing you and the girl to jump. You look behind you for the origin of the sound of the sound to find it came from Fay. "Hey there Sakura" He said to the girl. 'She must be one of the people Fay and Kurogane, who looked somewhat relived, are traveling with' you thought. "Is the other kid and the manju bun with you?" Kurogane asked. "Yes, there over there" Sakura said. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a boy, or Syaoran, and Mokona, who looked a little more like a cream puff, coming this way. "So Syaoran, have you found a place to stay?" Fay asked. "Well we found a temporary place but I don't think they take adults there" Syaoran answered. "Ri-ri" Fay started, giving me a puppy dog pout, "could they stay as well?" "Of course" you answered and introduced yourself to Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona.

Once again you had trouble with Dinner but with some help from Fay you were able to make something much more delectable then you're used to. "So do you live alone Miss Amonei?" Syaoran asked. "I do" you answered, "and would you stop calling me Miss Amonei it makes me feel old, just Rika okay?" "Sure", Syaoran said and went back to his meal. The room was silent until you got up to put your plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get some rest so, goodnight" "goodnight" the group said as you walked to your pullout couch. You lay there thinking about Syaorans question. You had really hopped it wouldn't come up but since it did you now hope that it won't go any further. The memories come at night and they seem to go in order, so THAT day won't come up for a while. It might not come up at all. Who knows they might stop coming all together. It might be better not to remember. With all these thoughts in your head, your eyes closed and you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:ok so something I forgot to put in my first chapter is that this is my first story so constructive criticism is very much needed to help me improve and flames are tolerated, but just a plain review is nice to oh and today I have my Fay plushie I'm am very happy about this fact and no one will ruin my day, and now I'm babbling goes to play with plusie I'm such a child  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLE! Oh but how I wish I did

fays POV  
"So we've run into another one who is alone" Kuro-pon said. "It seems so" I replied, "I wonder what happened" "It's none of our business" said Syaoran who had been pretty quiet up until now. "We should just leave things as they are." "I never suggested we pry I was just thinking out loud" I said. Kuro-puu hmphed and Sakura looked a bit worried.  
After our little conversation we all went to out rooms for some sleep, but it seems that after a few hours I realized that wasn't a possibility. It was about two in the morning and no one to talk to, 'Might as well get a drink, I think there was some water in her fridge' I thought and headed downstairs.

Your POV  
only half asleep, you were fully awoken by the sound of the fridge door opening. You got up and looked into the kitchen to Fay rummaging through the fridge. "Looking for a late night snack?" You asked startling him which caused him to bump his head on the top of the fridge while pulling his head out. "No" he said rubbing his head, still with the goofy smile, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to see if I could find the water I saw earlier." "I see" you said and headed for the fridge, "Well for starters, you were looking in the wrong section, it's over here, and second I think you dented my fridge with your head" you said handing him the water. "Thanks" he said taking it. You went over to the couch and folded it back up and sat on it, Fay joining you. The two of you talked for a while and when you looked out the window you could see the sun coming up over the horizon and decided to watch it. The whole time it was really quiet so when the sun had risen you looked back over to Fay...he had fallen asleep. You lightly chuckled and through a blanket over him. The house was pretty cold when the heat wasn't on. You decided to get some boxes of cereal out since you didn't feel like making anything because you were tired due to SOMEONE waking you up. A few hours later Syaoran, Kurogane, and Mokona were now awake eating the cereal you left out, you were too lazy to put it back. You were now spread out on the floor with your eyes closed relaxing when all of a sudden "Mekyo", you shot open your eyes to find Mokona hovering over you with his eyes wide open. This also seemed to startle Fay since he was now awake looking in your direction with a surprised yet sleepy look on his face. "Mokona what was that for?" you ask it. "Mokona senses a feather, its close by but moving very fast, further and further", it said. You were VERY lost. "Feather?" you ask but you were not answer as Syaoran jumped out of his chair and said "which way." "That way" it said pointing out the door toward 49th street. "That's a one way street, just a bunch of housing down there" you said to no one in particular. "Then it's bound to stop somewhere" said Kurogane. Syaoran nodded and headed for the door but stopped and looked toward you and asked, "Will you take care of Sakura while we're gone?" You nod absolutely lost at this point and with that, Kurogane, Fay Syaoran and Mokona were out the door and headed down 49th street.

It had only been about 15 minutes before Sakura came down rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning Rika". "Good morning Sakura", you said as you smiled sweetly at her. "Where are Syaoran and the others?" She asked and you said, "They went out to search for a feather, could you tell me what that is?" "oh, well that feather is a piece of my memory that we are travelling from world to world to search for, at least, that's what Syaoran told me" "From...world to world?" You said slowly trying to comprehend if she meant country or really meant to say world. "Yes" She said "Mokona is the one who 

allows us to do this, it was given to us by the dimensional witch" "Are you sure about that" you started "It sounds like something out of an anime or manga" "Anime? Or manga?" she said questionably "Ah, n-never mind then" you said waving your hands in front of your face. She smiled and then looked out toward the window, she looked worried. "Is something wrong Sakura?" She pulled her eyes from the window and said "oh no, nothing. I'm just worried is all" "about?" "Syaoran is always going out to get my feathers and there's nothing I can do to help, I just feel so helpless" She looked at the ground, a mood of depression fell over the room. "You know, Sakura, Syaoran probably doesn't do that because he has to, he does it because he wants to, and seeing you sad like this most likely won't do much for his spirits. So when he comes back just try smiling for him" She looked back up from her fixed gaze on the floor and planted her eyes on you, who was smiling at her with gentle eyes. "You know, Fay said something similar to that a while back, I guess I forgot" 'Fay, did?' Just as this thought finished going through your head, the door opened up and the guys came walking in. "Syaoran are you hurt?" Sakura asked. She had noticed the small tear on his shirt. Kurogane was a little dirty but no wounds visible what so ever and Fay had a small hardly noticeable cut on his cheek. You got some alcohol and band aids for their cuts, you didn't want them to get infected or anything, ya so you're a bit paranoid. Sakura took some and dragged Syaoran to the couch to fix his arm. You stood there and watched with a small smile on your face. 'How cute' you thought and were pulled from your thoughts from Kurogane saying "Hey girl, why did you bring another one of those sticky things and sticks with fuzzy ends" "hm? You didn't notice?" You asked him. "Notice what?" "It's small but still it should be cleaned up" You said walking up to Fay and using the Qtips (sticks with fuzzy ends) and the rubbing alcohol to quickly clean it up. Fay looked a little startled at first but seemed to ease into the feeling. Then you just place the band aid over it and said "There we go all done!" "I could have done that myself you know" he said looking down at you "ya I know, sooo what's your point"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok everyone listen up" You said as you walked into the kitchen, with everyone else already there. "What do ya want girl" Kurogane said very rudely in fact. "Well since Mokona said that there's another feather in this world and you all go out t look for it, I thought to avoid the strange looks you have been receiving, I thought we could go cloths shopping!" You said with pointing in the air dramatically. "No thanks" said Kurogane in the midst of all the others answers which all say yes. You smirked victoriously at him while he returned to his cereal, dropping some of it every now and then. 'Doesn't he know how to use a spoon?' you thought. So after breakfast you all went out in search for cloths, and of Mokona picked up the feather then that would be a bonus. You and Sakura went over to the girls section while the guys went over to, well, the guys section. Sakura picked out all the nice, and very pretty cloths, things that wouldn't look to great on you. In the end you decided on two things. One was a pink summer dress with a yellow ribbon on the collar, and the other was a light pink tee-shirt with some blue caprees. You just grabbed a new blue tee-shirt seeing as you couldn't find your other one. When you went back over to the spot where you said you would meet the others weren't there yet. "Maybe there still looking" you said and you and Sakura went over there to go see what they were doing. When you found them it seemed like both Kurogane and Fay found something and Syaoran had just come out of the changing room with something in his hands. "So, did everyone find something that they liked?" you asked. Both Syaoran and Fay had said yes but Kurogane said no. Fay laughed at this and said "Kuro-pyon can never find anything he likes to wear no matter what world we go to" You laughed at this to while 'Kuro-pyon' was yelling at Fay for the nickname he was given.

So you paid for the cloths that they picked and then looked at you watch, "Oh I got to go now or else I'll be late" you said starting for the door. "Late for what" Fay asked "work" you called back and darted down the street.

Author POV

So Fay, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona decided to walk around a bit more and see if Mokona could sense the second feather. "Do you sense anything Mokona?" Syaoran asked it. Mokona looked like it was concentrating really hard for a second and then said "I do but it's even weaker than it was before" "How that?" Kurogane asked "Maybe we just went the wrong way" Fay added in. "So then we should just turn around and start walking the other way?" Kurogane said sceptically. "Exactly" Fay said with his usually cheery smile. So they turned around in the opposite direction, which was good because if it got too late, Rikas house was this way and they could resume there search in the morning, It looked around four now.

Your POV

'Ugh I HATE work' you thought as you finished cleaning the last toilette. Your job there is to do whatever your boss tells you and then you get paid. The pay is pretty good but that was only because the work was just horrible. 'Really when was the last time anyone cleaned these things, oh that's right, me, last week. How did they get so dirty' you were brought out of your thoughts when you saw Fay run by with Kurogane chasing him from behind. You giggled at this as your boss yelled another order at you, this time it was an easy task, was the dishes. You sighed and got to work.

By the time you actually made it home it was pretty late, everyone was probably asleep. You walked into the house and got ready for bed. You had something to eat on your way back so you could just lay down in your bed and go to sleep. Before you did though you looked at your clock. '12:14 I need to find a quicker way to get home' with this you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

Dream in Author POV

A little Rika, about 5 years old, was limping down the street, her cloths stained with blood that dripped down from her face. "I...just have...to make...it home" she said weakly to herself. She continued until she reached a set of stairs that led to a wood door. She crawled up those stairs and laid he hand on the handle to turn it but the door was already open. Her fragile hands pushed the door open and her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. When they had, she fell to her knees tear blurring her vision then dripping down her cheeks. There she saw her father's dead body with his legs amputated and eyes hazed over, looking in her direction. Her mother's body was not far behind his. Rika did not see the head until she looked over to the other side of the room where both her mother's head was, and one of her brothers, Takashi, body with a steak knife in his heart but there were other wounds on him as well which gave the impression he had been stabbed many other times. Rika was horrified, she had been protected by her other brother, Tamaki, who was Takashi's twin. She was devastated she went to take the knife from Tamaki's body and aimed at her throat. She made her hands move the knife so it came into contact and-  
_  
dream end normal pov_

You shot up, breathing heavily, but something felt wrong, you felt like you were going to throw up, so you walked quickly to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilette. When you did throw up it wasn't what you expected, it was blood. Sitting on the cold floor your body started shaking, but you couldn't move from that spot your body wouldn't let you, was it tired, to sick, or just your mind telling you to stay in case you needed to throw up again. You look out the door and toward the living room window, it was still dark out. You sat there for a little while your body was still shaking, and your eyes were starting to fall. You fell over to the side and let your eyes close. Everything was black after that.

Authors POV

As usual there was something of a commotion in the morning regarding the bathroom issues since there was only two in the house and most people wanted to get the one upstairs because Rika was 

sleeping downstairs. However, Kurogane got it this morning and Fay was whining outside the door for him to hurry up. Really Kurogane was done in there but this was something like revenge for the ninja. Syaoran came up to Fay and said "Why don't you go ahead and use the downstairs bathroom I can wait up here" Fay gave a dramatic sigh but went on downstairs. But before he descended he checked to see id Rika was still asleep. She wasn't. So he continued down the steps until the last three where he just jumped down. He looked in the kitchen she wasn't there either. 'Maybe she works all night' he thought and headed for the bathroom. Before he could get there he noticed a small visible finger just visible from the side of the door. He walked carefully toward it and when he peeked his head through the door he found Rika lying there with blood on her face. Fay quickly ran over to her and shook her gently to see if she would wake up nothing, she wasn't breathing either.

****

A/N: Yes I had to end it there for more than the reason of me being evil, I also haven't really figured out what to do from here on I'v kind of just been goiing with the flow, but now at least I know where I'm going with the storyI just don't know how to get there --**'. So it could be a little while before the next update, but over the past few days I'v been getting...something of an idea so maybe it wont be that long. **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Still in author POV

Fay stood in the white hallway of the place Rika had called a hospital and stared at the ceiling. Luckily Syaoran had found a paper on the fridge that had the emergency number on it. He let out a sigh and looked into the room behind him. It was Rika's room. The doctors had something to them all about her condition being a unique onethat they thought they had taken care of the first time but that it appears to have resurfaced. Right now, the doctors were taking out whatever it was that helped her the last time because it appears to be no good anymore. So everyone had to leave the room, but it has already been a good 2 hours. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona went out to go get something to eat and Kuroganestood on the other side of the hall where Fay was. Finally one of the doctors came out and said "Alright, so getting the cure out was successful but we still don't have an alternate cure for her illness I'm sorry to say." "What was it that helped her the last time if you don't mind me asking" Fay asked him. The doctor called one of the others that were in the room to bring it out. When it came into view it was "The princesses feather" Kurogane said. "So that's why when Mokona was far away from Ri-ri the feather was almost undetectable" Fay said in realization. "Could we have that?" The doctor handed it to him and said "if it doesn't work it's of no use to us" He then walked off with a few other doctors that came out of the room following him. "Well that's one problem solved, but what about the girl?" Kurogane asked Fay who was still looking at the feather. "There not much we can do now is there, Kuro-pu" He said in his usual teasing voice and smile. Kuroganekept his narrow eyed glare. He sees right through him and his smiles. Even though he was smiling on the outside, his eyes showed that he was worried and concerned for the girl in that room. "If you feel that way then we should just give the feather to the kid and go on to the next world" Fay dropped his mask, for a second but quickly pulled it back up. "Now, Kuro-pon, that's an awfully mean thing to say. What if she wakes up and is all alone, you wouldn't want that would you?" Kurogane sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with the mageand looked off to the side to see Syaoran and Sakura, with Mokona on Sakura's shoulder returning with some food for the older two to eat.

Your POV

You looked around from the ground. It was dark and you couldn't move. _'What the heck! Where am I and why can't I move?' _Is what you wanted to say but couldn't. Is what you wanted to say but couldn't. Our mouth moved but no words came out, only the thought echoed in your head. You wanted to cry, scream, but you couldn't. Not that it would do you any good anyway. This place was barren, no one would hear you. No onecould help you. You were aloneagain. No friends, no family, not even a pet to play with. A place where time stands still and lights don't shine_. 'Maybe, this is what death feels like, but I don't want to die yet.' _Then you heard something. It was distant and quiet but it broke the silence and that all that mattered. You listened closely trying to hear what it was. '_It sounds like, music'_ You listened closer to hear the words of the song.

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**

**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**

**Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita**

**Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta**

**Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara**

**Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?**

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**

**Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete**

**Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru**

**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**

'_those words...this is the song that mama taught me!' You realized. 'It sounds like mama, and Takashi, and Tamaki, and kyo, and papa to!' _

**Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de**

**Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?**

'I want to sing with them to'

**Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**

**Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime**

**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no**

**Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte**

**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**

**Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite**

**Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara**

**Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru**

**Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?**

Then a bright light shone through the dark place. At first you weren't sure if you should reach for it, you were scared. "Ri-ri wake up! Kuro-mi is harassing me" '_was that Fay's voice?'_ "I AM NOT!" '_And Kurogane's to? It's coming from that light.' _You reached for the light that became brighter and brighter and when you finally reached it, you were blinded by the light. It died down and you were able to open your eyes to a plain white room. You blinked a couple of times to take it all in. 'A hospital room?' you thought and then Fay popped into your sight hovering over you. "Good morning Ri-ri!" He said in his normal cheery tone. "Uh, good morning?" you said unsure if that is what you should be saying. You tried to sit up but were pushed back down. "Now, now, you shouldn't be moving yet. Not until the doctor says so k?" He said as the doctor came into the room. "It's nice to see you have woken up Miss Amonei" The doctor said. "Doctor Taylor, how very nice to see you again" You said sarcasm dripping off the ends of your words. You didn't like doctors very much and being around them made you act all scowley and such...like Kurogane really, just less violent.

**A/N: OK! I finally got past that little writers block! - I know this chapter is kind of weird and a bit rushed but that's because my mom was driving me crazy while I was typing this and it was the only chance I had to type while not being burdened to clean the house and other stuff like that. Also that song that was used is Yuuhi no Yakusoku from one of the Digimon Tamers movies (the 6 one i think) I liked that song so I decided to use it, and it kind of makes scence with the OC so...**

**Reviews make me happy and want to write more(and hopefully better)!**


End file.
